The Houndour's Dilemma
by Shadsie
Summary: A noble Alpha of a pack reflects on why he cannot evolve. Inspired by the work of Farla.


THE HOUNDOUR'S DILEMMA  
  
  
  
My name is Calls-To-War. I look upon my pack, and I am proud. White Tooth has recovered well and is back to hunting. My mate, Howls-at-Sunrise, is tending to our four pups, teaching them the ways of my People by showing them how to pounce on a scrap of fur representing a Rattata. They will need to learn much to survive in these woods, but it is a free life.   
  
Last year, our only two pups died from a cursed infection. There was also little meat that summer, and thus my mate's milk ran dry too early. Drought was in the land and the herds were moving closer to the manipulated lands of the Humans. We dared not follow them that close, save for that time of desperation in which I took a domesticated Mareep from a shepherd's flock very near the place where the azaleas grow. I almost paid for that meat with my life. The shepherd chased me with a stick-that-belches-fire-like-a-Houndour-and-kills.   
  
Humans I do not understand. They keep Meowths and indulge them with toys for their amusement. They forget about the times that they've seen a Meowth pounce upon a Pidgey in the same manner, yet they condemn a wolf for killing a lamb.   
  
They sometimes venture here with their shining circles. They try to weaken and capture us. I have seen pokemon raised by Humans, even fellow Houndour. I have spoken with some of them when they were away from their masters. They grow strong with the Humans, and only with a Human will a Houndour reach their full potential. With Humans, pokemon have protection. With Humans, they are healed when they are sick. With humans, they have no worries about food.   
  
With Humans, they are away from their pack. With Humans, they are missing brothers, sisters, children, friends, and mates. With Humans, they are told what to do and when by a creature often less wise than they are. With Humans, some are beaten. With Humans, some are starved. With Humans, some are neglected. With Humans, some are killed by carelessness. With Humans, some evolve only to be abandoned without a pack and unable to hunt, left to die slowly from lack of meat.  
  
Many of my pack are strong, and I am the strongest. I protect them. I listen to them and make decisions to benefit the pack. As leader, I sire the next generation. As leader, I participate in the thrill of the chase and the joy of the kill. I often lead the hunts, but not always. I enjoy leading the ambush and the chase. I love to provide for my brothers and my children. We work together, and I love to run and to howl with my pack.  
  
I became strong enough to evolve long ago. I resisted it. I still resist it whenever the pangs come upon me. Houndoom are stronger than Houndour. Houndoom have reached their full potential. As a Houndoom, I could possibly be a better protector to my pack, from Humans, and from other threats. I want to reach the pinnacle of my strength. I want to learn what life is like in a mightier form. I want to mature.   
  
But, I resist. The Houndoom that lives in the wild is very rare. It is difficult for Houndoom to survive, which is why ones that are abandoned by the Humans they trusted die soon. A Houndoom always hunts alone; one cannot ever again run with their pack of Houndour. Their horns stand up from the bushes, and moonlight glints off of them, alerting the keen-eyed Doduos and Ponyta. They cannot speak to the rest of their pack to tell them where prey is or how to corner it. Their barks and howls are so loud and inspire so much fear that the prey hear it and immediately flee.   
  
In all of my life, I have only met one Human who proved himself worthy of my trust. He and his friends showed a true understanding of my People and they saved the life of White Tooth. With him, I would not worry about abandonment, and would feel free to evolve. I did not go with him because White Tooth needed me, and so did Howls-at-Sunrise, and all of my pack. They still looked to me to lead them. None of the pack was ready to take my place.   
  
I do not know if I will ever find a Human whom I can trust like I learned to trust that young one, and I do not know if I will decide to evolve on my own. Evolution for my kind involves many sacrifices. Perhaps, when Calls-to-War is no longer needed in the hunts, I shall reach my pinnacle.   
  
  
  
Shadowcat, 2001  
  



End file.
